The half blood princess (her saving grace)
by Charliemyheart
Summary: adopted from TragediesPainfulKiss posted and connected with her story her permission (read the half blood princess first). Severus Snape is her breaking point drowning in both in her pain and the fact that she is living in her body that is wrong. She reaches out to her friends for help, and becomes the woman she was always meant to be. Trans character. MtF. Magic. AU pregnancy


Taking over for a TragediesPainfulKiss after her post about her allowing people to, on the half-blood princess, here is the link read this first s/11577607/1/Half-Blood-Princess

I will start after this had happened, now on with the story and again I own nothing. For the first part Severus will be referred to as a he. This will be for less than a chapter, by the end I will switch to she, which is the proper for someone in Severus's position. Magic will be used to help things along, it will not be a flick of the wrist, though it will take time. He will not have to go through the red tape some trans* people have to go through.

Severus Snape was sitting in the sitting room at Malfoy manor, filling his only living friends on what he had been going through besides what they knew. He spoke rather harshly, ''that if he weren't given a way out he was better off dead''.

Lucius shook his head, and Narcissa gasped.

Severus looked down at his hands, and then spoke ''if both of you are unwilling to help me, I understand, and will do this on my own.''

Lucius stood up from his chair, limping slightly as he walked, time had not been kind to him. He picked up his, friend's chin and said ''it is the opposite Severus, I and Narcissa have been wanting to help you for years all you had to do was ask us. You are like family. Do you want to do this the magical way, or muggle?''

Severus had done a small amount of research before coming over to his friend's manor, muggle ways were more troublesome than the magical. The spells and potions were complex, in their own right, but they more than likely would give him the results he so desired.

''Magical means of course, Lucius''.

Lucius looked at his wife and said, ''I know very little about this type of magic, do you know anything about it?''

''I know some, not enough to do what Severus is planning on, though what I know is a start, mainly fat replacement, meaning taking off of his, no sorry Severus, her arms and where men hold it, to where women do hips and breasts. Anything more than that no''.

Severus hugged Lucius and said ''a healer would be needed, which he already knew''.

Narcissa sighed in relief, her closest friend hated healers, but with this he seemed willing to allow one to help him. ''We will contact our family healer in the morning, but I suggest that we eat dinner and then go to bed, something says we will need to be well rested in the morning.''

SS

Severus was laying in her bed at the Malfoy's, it was a few doors down from Draco's. His blankets were a soft green, and all he wanted to do was stay in them. He had told the only people in this world who cared anything about him the full truth of what he had been feeling all these years. Lucius and Narcissa now knew more than Regulus ever would.

Regulus what would his friend say now? Would he judge him because he wanted to go farther than dressing like a woman, and being treated like one? That the only thing that would cause Severus to live another day was the prospect of becoming the woman she had always wanted to be. What would her mother think? Would she judge her? The signs as they were sometimes called were there with Severus. She thought back to school girl like crushes. Wearing her mother's shoes, playing dolls with girls. She had gotten by with crossdressing, and even polly juice potion, which went horribly wrong hurting more than anything else ever could.

It was time to get up her freedom was coming the healer would be here shortly. Dressing in the clothing that was just wrong in all sense of the word she made her way to the sitting room and the fireplace.

Lucius was sitting in what was considered his chair, talking to the Malfoy family healer, who was a rather plump man, with graying hair, and pale green eyes.

''Good morning, Severus'', said the healer. ''Lucius had explained to me what he has known about what you have been going through, and so has Narcissa before she got a fire call from her younger sister. I would though first and foremost like to hear from you.''

Severus told the healer his first memories, being two and telling his mother he wanted to wear a nightgown too, braiding neighborhood girls hair, being caught wearing his mother's dress shoes. He stopped for a second before telling the healer about the case with the muggle doctor. Once he was done, the gray haired man nodded and then asked him a simple question ''why do you feel this way?''

Severus thought didn't this man know, what else could it be? What else was it? Why was the man asking him such a silly question?

But the he spoke firmly his voice cracking as hard as he tried not to ''because healer Maude I was supposed to be a girl, all I have ever wanted to be was a girl. Not even a pretty girl, just a girl''.

The healer nodded before saying ''we can go forward the answers are what I needed, and I am sorry Severus if I have upset you, but to get what you so desire it needed to be done. We will start with the simple spell this will block your male hormones, this will prepare you for the new set of hormones which is the spell I will male hormones, this will prepare you for the new set of hormones, which is the spell I will do after you have breakfast.''

The spell was simple, and Severus felt nothing. Afterward Narcissa walked back in the room and mentioned that the house elves has breakfast on the table. The other three in the room followed her slowly. Once they sat down, Narcissa instructed Severus ''to eat''. Her plate was piled high with her favorite French toast, and blueberries. She was too nervous to eat, but she forced down a few bites, and gulped down her pumpkin juice.

Narcissa finished her own plate of food, and had her cup of tea up to her lips. Lucius was handing his own plate to a house elf. The healer finally spoke ''Severus for the next part you will need to lay down, from what I have been told it is more painful, then the first part.''

Severus walked into the sitting room laid on the couch, and held onto Narcissa's hand. The spell was said and she started to scream, it felt as if her body was on fire.


End file.
